


Активный отдых

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: В жизни каждого человека бывают вещи, в которых ему не хочется признаваться окружающим.То, что его самой большое мечтой на данный момент было сбагрить кому-нибудь на неделю своего полугодовалого сына, явно не входило в число тех вещей, о которых мог бы говорить Магнус.





	Активный отдых

**Author's Note:**

> Фичок написан к дню рождения Люксории)) Мы любим тебя, солнце!
> 
> Коллаж к фичку авторства McCreation:  
> http://i83.fastpic.ru/big/2016/1204/b7/8f64659dd785f30e3ed5320e68c5ccb7.jpg

В жизни каждого человека бывают вещи, в которых ему не хочется признаваться окружающим. Например, что тебе четыреста лет и потому ты иногда украдкой листаешь медицинские статьи о первых признаках эректильной дисфункции. Или что тебя воспитывали монахи с зашитыми ртами и глазами. Или что у тебя когда-то был очень, очень неудачный опыт секса с оборотнем — никаких подробностей!  
Так вот, то, что его самой большой мечтой на данный момент было сбагрить кому-нибудь на неделю своего полугодовалого сына, явно не входило в число тех вещей, о которых мог бы говорить Магнус.  
Однако и его терпение было на исходе. Во многом потому, что за краткий срок он:  
— испытал, какие подгузники вмещают больше жидкости;  
— попробовал на вкус детский прикорм (ладно, абрикосовое пюре было неплохо, но кабачковое — гадость!);  
— выяснил, откуда можно украсть влажные салфетки сразу большими упаковками;  
— и, наконец — научился отличать на глаз один вид присыпки от другого.  
Ничто из вышеперечисленного Магнус не мог внести в список вещей, которые хотел бы знать.  
И он не думал, что кто-нибудь другой тоже хотел бы все это знать. Поэтому когда в одно субботнее утро позвонила Изабель и сама предложила взять Макса на выходные, Магнус сначала не понял, о чем это она.  
Потом — не мог поверить.  
А потом вспомнил, как в Академии Изабель затыкала щели в полу рубашкой Джейса, чтобы Макс не поранился, и крепко задумался.  
— Ну так что? — она ждала ответа.  
Впереди замаячили абсолютно свободные выходные.  
Магнус посмотрел на сладко спящего в своей кроватке Макса, даже не подозревающего, что его ждет.  
— Будь сильным, Черничка, — с грустью сказал Магнус. — В конце концов, это не надолго.  
К удивлению Магнуса, Алек не сказал ни слова против предложения Иззи. Более того, скорости, с которой он собрал сумку с необходимыми вещами, Магнус мог позавидовать, скажем, перед поездкой в романтическое путешествие.  
С другой стороны, их ожидали романтические выходные, что тоже было хорошо, а в условиях последних трех месяцев жизни так вовсе за счастье сошло.  
Целый день разнузданного секса на всех поверхностях, которые уже забыли, когда на них лежали не умотанные отцовством тела.  
Целая ночь полноценного, крепкого сна.  
Спокойный завтрак с ароматным кофе.  
И еще один день, наполненный прелестями жизни с молодым бойфрендом.  
Аллилуйя младшим сестрам, мечтающим потискать племянников!  
Порталом доставить Макса в Институт стало делом пары минут. Гораздо больше времени заняло внушение Изабель, но в итоге она все-таки пообещала кормить Макса только привезенной ими едой и не пытаться давать ему результаты своих кулинарных экспериментов.  
Магнус уже успел заняться приятным планированием сегодняшнего дня и одновременно приступить к первому пункту плана — жаркий секс на диване, — что было еще приятнее... Когда от выцеловывания живота Алека его отвлек звонок мобильного. Магнус, поморщившись, хотел его проигнорировать, но Алек приподнялся, отстраняясь, и спросил:  
— А вдруг это Иззи?  
Магнус обреченно потянулся за телефоном.  
— Это Катарина, — сказал он, прежде чем принять вызов.  
— Не смогла дозвониться в Институт, поэтому решила сообщить пока тебе, — даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы поздороваться, сразу перешла к делу она. — Я знаю, что ты занят с ребенком, но я спешу на операцию и не могу ждать, пока в Институте кто-нибудь освободится достаточно, чтобы взять на себя неподъемную трудность ответить на телефон, — голос Катарины прозвучал сердито. Магнус даже не успел объяснить, почему именно, собственно, в Институте все так заняты, как она продолжила: — К нам привезли выпитый эйдолоном труп.  
— Спроси откуда, — посоветовал Алек, который сидел достаточно близко, чтобы слышать их разговор.  
— Откуда? — повторил для Катарины Магнус.  
— Из Чайна-тауна, — мрачно ответила она и сбросила звонок.  
Алек вздохнул.  
— Сладкий, только не говори, что мы должны этим заниматься, — взмолился Магнус. — Не сегодня!  
Алек одернул футболку, отсекая все возможности продолжения.  
— Остальные в Институте заняты по нашей вине, — отрезал он. — Пойдем. Чем быстрее мы его поймаем, тем больше времени у нас останется.  
Магнус с грустью подумал, что ловля эйдолона в городе, днем, это в любом случае дело не на полчаса. Но спорить, разумеется, не стал — он слишком хорошо знал Алека с его повышенным чувством ответственности.  
Так что меньше получаса спустя они уже шли по шумным, пестрящим яркими вывесками и создающим чувство ежедневного праздника улочкам Китайского квартала.  
Алек смотрел больше в экран сенсора, чем по сторонам, идя впереди. Магнус шел за ним, размышляя о злой карме, из-за которой они должны были искать демона вместо того, чтобы, например, обедать в одной из этих забегаловок.  
В этот момент Алек предупреждающе вскинул руку и остановился.  
— Близко, — предупредил он.  
Магнус не успел порадоваться, что они вышли на след демона так быстро, как огляделся и наконец до конца понял правдивость всех своих мрачных предчувствий. По тротуару, пересмеиваясь, шла стайка школьников, около открытого прилавка с пряностями и сладостями толпился народ, мимо проехал автобус и остановился в десятке метров от них. И демоном мог оказаться любой из всех этих людей...  
— Эйдолоны хоть и переносят свет, но все равно его не любят, — напомнил Алек. — Он, скорее всего, будет его избегать...  
— Знаю! — оборвал его Магнус, пытаясь выцепить из толпы хоть кого-нибудь подозрительного.  
Автобус тронулся с места, набирая скорость. Алек глянул на сканер и выругался.  
— Он отдаляется, он в чертовом автобусе! — и, не оборачиваясь, бросился за ним. Магнус отстал от него только на пару секунд, отправляя вслед автобусу простенькое заклинание. Тот проехал еще пару метров, а потом со скрежетом остановился. Из-под капота повалил едкий дым, среди которого проскочила пара синих искр.  
Лязгнув, распахнулись дверцы автобуса, и пассажиры, встревоженно галдя, высыпали на тротуар. Водитель объяснял им что-то, размахивая руками. А Алек вдруг остановился, снова уставившись в экран сенсора. Обернулся, с удивлением взглянув на Магнуса.  
— Уходит! Его здесь нет!   
Но Магнус уже понял это сам, провожая взглядом мопед, который раньше не был виден им из-за автобуса. Через секунду мопед и вовсе скрылся за поворотом.  
— За ним! — указал Магнус.  
Хорошо, что они догадались заранее нанести руну союза — а то последовавшая пробежка не далась бы Магнусу так легко.  
Пару раз ему удалось краем глаза уловить нынешний облик эйдолона: мелкий худощавый парнишка в надвинутой на глаза кепке, ужасно лопоухий.  
Но за очередным поворотом их ждал оставленный мопед и все та же галдящая толпа.  
— Кажется, теперь он понял, что за ним погоня, — мрачно резюмировал Магнус.  
Алек пожал плечами.  
— Пойдем скорее, пешком он не мог далеко уйти.  
"Если только не спрятался в одном из многочисленных магазинчиков", — подумал Магнус, провожая взглядом девушку с пакетами, вышедшую из дверей одного из них.  
В кармане завибрировал от греха подальше поставленный на беззвучный режим мобильный. Решив, что это снова Катарина, Магнус даже не взглянул на дисплей.  
— Да, — выдохнул он в трубку, все еще переводя дыхание после бега.  
— Извини, что отвлекаю, — явно чем-то смущенная, начала Изабель. — Но Макс чем-то недоволен и капризничает...  
Магнус подумал, что он на месте Макса вообще попытался бы сбежать из-под такой опеки. Или выразить свой протест более понятным для окружающих способом.  
— Поменяй ему... — на бегу злорадно посоветовал он, — подгузник!  
— Ладно, мы разберемся, — торопливо заверила Изабель, отключаясь. Магнус даже удивленно посмотрел на телефон, не вполне понимая, зачем тогда она вообще звонила.   
Додумать мысль до конца ему не дал Алек.  
— Где-то там, — крикнул он, указывая рукой на вывеску суши-бара.  
Под невидимостью можно было не опасаться, что кто-то обратит на них внимание, но один из клиентов все равно озадаченно уставился на саму по себе открывшуюся и закрывшуюся дверь. Магнус, проходя мимо, засомневался, не надо ли стереть это воспоминание, но отбросил эту мысль, когда из туалета вышел парень в кепке.  
Магнус кивнул в его сторону.  
— Это не тот, — уверенно сказал Алек.  
— Не думал, что европейцы могут отличить одного азиата от другого, — вполголоса пробормотал Магнус.  
— Я живу с азиатом, если ты забыл, — напомнил Алек. И признался, видимо, сжалившись. — У того уши торчали. Кроме того, — он снова посмотрел на сенсор. — Он снова уходит! Ищем черный ход!  
Но на этот раз они не успели. К тому моменту, когда они вывалились из черного хода — оказавшегося скрытым за цветастой занавеской на кухне — переулок за ним был пуст.  
Сканер молчал, показывая обычный уровень демонической активности.  
— Упустили, — с досадой признал Алек. — Теперь он наверняка еще и сменит облик.  
— Разделимся? — предложил Магнус.  
Ответить Алек не успел — из-за поворота показалась светловолосая девушка в легком не по погоде платье.  
— Кайли? — удивился Магнус. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Зашла купить кое-какие специи для кафе, — дернула плечом та. — А вы здесь случайно не демона ловите?  
Отвечать не потребовалось — фейри поняла все по тому, как вытянулись их лица.  
— Я столкнулась с ним около рыбного магазинчика вон там, — Кайли показала направление. — Кажется, он меня скопировал...  
— Спасибо! — уже на бегу крикнул Алек. Магнус кивнул и поспешил следом.  
Но у рыбного магазина никого похожего на Кайли не оказалось. Алек еще раз проверил по сенсору.  
— Где-то там, — с тоской указал он на ряд магазинов со снующей толпой покупателей.  
— Проще найти сардину в косяке! — выругался Магнус. День безвозвратно уходил и грозил увести за собой и вечер в безрезультатных поисках.  
— Делать нечего, — Алек ввинтился в толпу, и Магнусу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Благо, тот почти на голову возвышался над остальными.  
Вдруг, почти краем глаза, Магнус увидел мелькнувшее за поворотом знакомое платье. Он коснулся плеча Алека, кивком указав в ту сторону, и Алек, сверившись с сенсором, кивнул в ответ.  
Следовать за светловолосой девушкой в ярком платье в толпе азиатов было несравнимо легче, чем за тем парнем в кепке, так что на этот раз они догнали демона быстрее. И вот тогда-то, когда Алек уже потянул за рукоять клинок серафима, у Магнуса появилось гадкое ощущение, что так просто они не отделаются...  
Девушка обернулась, посмотрела на них с удивлением и спросила:  
— Что, до сих пор не поймали?  
Одной рукой Кайли прижимала к груди бумажный пакет с покупками.  
Алек со вздохом отвел руку от клинка.  
— Ненавижу эту тварь! — в сердцах бросил Магнус.  
— Я могла бы вам помочь, — невинно предложила Кайли.  
Это было бы не лишним, но... оплата за помощь фейри могла оказаться и похуже, чем ловля эйдолона в китайском квартале.  
— Спасибо, мы сами, — помотал головой Алек, видимо, подумав о том же. И, поморщившись, в который раз уставился в экран сканера.  
Магнус же смотрел по сторонам, поэтому именно он и заметил мелькнувшее впереди зеленое платье, такое же, как то, что было на Кайли.  
— Он там! — уже на бегу крикнул он Алеку.  
За очередным поворотом Кайли Магнус уже не увидел, но успел заметить, как две абсолютно идентичные девочки с рюкзаками расходятся в разные стороны. Одна — неторопливо бредет по тротуару, поглядывая на экран мобильного, зато вторая с недетской целенаправленностью нырнула в толпу, резво расталкивая людей локтями.  
Все говорило о том, что бежать надо за второй, но Магнус остановился, колеблясь, и придержал Алека за рукав.  
— Что ты?.. — недоуменно обернулся к нему Алек, и в этот момент девчонка с телефоном тоже посмотрела через плечо, на секунду сверкнув нечеловечески яркими сиреневыми глазами. А потом демон, сообразив, что раскрыл себя, кинулся в ту же толпу и теперь отличить одну девчонку от другой стало невозможно.  
Не сговариваясь, они разделились.  
Магнус заметил девчонку около ларька со сладостями, но пока он проталкивался туда, она успела скрыться за дверьми зоомагазина. Он взбежал по ступенькам, боясь, что опять никого там не найдет.  
Тоненько и негромко звякнул колокольчик, когда Магнус переступил порог. В нос сразу же ударил резкий запах аптеки и сухих кормов. Небольшое помещение оказалось все заставлено шкафами и прилавками. Около одного из них Магнус заметил ту самую девчонку — хоть она и стояла спиной, но он узнал бело-розовую курточку и красный рюкзак со звездами. Рядом стоял парнишка постарше и выговаривал девочке. Вроде бы за то, что она постоянно опаздывает...  
Магнус осторожно шагнул ближе, надеясь поймать момент и посмотреть на ее глаза.  
Прилавок оказался заставлен небольшими плоскими чашками с водой, в которой возились совсем еще мелкие черепашки — разноцветные, блестящие, как монеты. На полках шкафа чуть правее громоздилось просто неисчислимое количество крошечных клеток со сверчками.  
— Могу вам чем-то помочь? — поинтересовался парень. Девчонка тоже обернулась, посмотрев на Магнуса мутно-белыми рыбьими глазами с крошечной горошиной зрачка.  
Магнус отшатнулся.  
— Я сколько раз тебе говорил, чтобы ты не приходила на работу в своих дурацких линзах?! — снова напустился на нее парень.  
Девчонка лениво выдула пузырь из жвачки и пожала плечами.  
— Да ладно, чувак сам в линзах.  
Магнус не стал ничего объяснять, развернулся на каблуках и вылетел из магазинчика. За его спиной парнишка принялся отчитывать сестру уже за то, что она распугивает клиентов.  
В кармане зазвонил телефон. Магнус ответил, отчаянно надеясь, что Алек все-таки прикончил эту тварь и им можно будет вернуться домой.  
— Я его упустил, — сразу признался тот. — Очередной проклятый мопед, гнался за ним несколько кварталов… Где ты?  
Магнус огляделся по сторонам.  
— Генри-стрит, смотрю на Манхэттенский мост. Здесь буддийский храм…  
— Понял, — без лишних слов отключился Алек.  
Он прибежал через несколько минут и, очевидно, демон в самом деле заставил его выложиться, потому что Алек запыхался. Магнус ностальгически припомнил их первое свидание, но с романтического лада его сбил телефонный звонок. В этот раз звонили Алеку.  
— Да, Иззи, — все еще тяжело дыша, ответил он. — Нет, все нормально, не отвлекаешь…  
Он уперся ладонью в колено, медленно выдыхая. Потом недоуменно переспросил:  
— Иззи? — Алек поднял на Магнуса растерянный взгляд. — Сказала, что перезвонит позже…  
У Магнуса появилась версия, объясняющая столь странное поведение Изабель, но он предпочел ее не озвучивать.  
В этот момент одна из подпирающих стену дома девиц, в одежде, больше демонстрирующей, чем скрывающей ладную фигурку с тонкой талией и нежную кожу, покачивая бедрами направилась к Алеку.  
— Господин ищет кого-то особенного?  
— Господин уже нашел все, что ему нужно! — зашипел на девицу Магнус.  
Конечно, и у него развеялся гламор, и Алек был окружен такой прорвой народа, обойдя почти весь Чайна-таун, что с него рано или поздно должна была сойти руна невидимости. Но почему именно сейчас?!  
Алек смущенно, но твердо отодвинул девицу от себя. Та оглядела его оценивающе и, похоже, увиденное ее более чем впечатлило. Магнус ее в этом понимал… Но не в том, что расстроившись, она не нашла ничего лучше, чем сорвать раздражение на нем же:  
— А ты еще кто такой? Я тебя не знаю! Новенький, что ли?  
— Старенький! — не менее раздраженно огрызнулся Магнус.  
— Да ла-адно, — фыркнула девица, снова окидывая Алека заинтересованным взглядом. — Его и на двоих хватит! Будет весело!  
Алек от этого густо покраснел и замычал что-то о том, что она их неправильно поняла.  
— Слушай, дорогуша, это мой парень и я не собираюсь его ни с кем делить, — отрезал Магнус, перебивая его извинения. — Но если ты нам подскажешь какое-нибудь местечко, достаточно безлюдное, но достаточно доступное… типа складов… я мог бы тебя поблагодарить.  
Он продемонстрировал ей кошелек.  
Девица опять поняла по-своему.  
— Секс в общественном месте? — заговорщицки подмигнула она. — Да вы затейники… Ну, знаю несколько мест…  
— Показывай, — Магнус не стал развеивать ее заблуждения, и Алек тоже промолчал, сообразив, что выследить демона легче будет не в толпе, а когда он решит уединиться с очередной жертвой.  
Оставалось надеяться, что им повезет хоть раз за этот дурацкий день.  
Несколько мест, предложенных проституткой, Магнус отмел сразу. Слишком опасно для демона, проще подкарауливать жертву в темном переулке, надеясь, на удачу. Другое дело — склад у причала.  
Никаких случайных прохожих, а охрана, если там и есть, то только станет эйдолону закуской.  
— Склад вполне подходит, — кивнул Алек, конечно, тоже хорошо зная повадки демонов.  
— Тогда хорошо вам по...веселиться, — с усмешечкой пожелала проститутка, выдергивая честно заработанную купюру из пальцев Магнуса. — Жаль все-таки, такому красавчику я бы и сама приплатила, — она окинула Алека еще одним бесцеремонным жарким взглядом.  
— Лучше бы снова нанести руну невидимости, — стоило ей отойти, предложил Магнус.  
"Чтобы на тебя больше не пялились всякие проходимки", — добавил он про себя, в следующий момент спохватившись: это Алек все время ревновал его, то к бывшим, то к знакомым, то вообще неизвестно к кому. Сам Магнус был выше этого, он даже терпеливо пережил тот странный период, когда Алек считал, что влюблен в Принцессу...  
И все-таки сейчас одно глупое предложение вывело его из себя. Хотя с любым другим бойфрендом Магнус не задумываясь согласился бы взять девушку третьей в постель.  
Может, все дело было в том, что Алек не был любым. Он значил для Магнуса больше, чем кто-либо, кто был до него. И единственным, с кем он так или иначе готов был делить Алека, был Макс.  
Склад оказался все-таки заброшенным, и никакой охраны там не было. Как и демона.  
— Подождем здесь, — поймав вопросительный взгляд Магнуса, сказал Алек. — Это лучше, чем снова наматывать круги по кварталу, надеясь на удачу. К тому же, — он вгляделся в сканер, — демон тут уже был.  
— Думаешь, приведет вторую жертву на то же место?  
— Его ведь здесь не поймали, — логично заметил Алек. Он подергал за ручку тяжелой стальной двери, но та оказалась заперта. Пришлось обойти склад, чтобы найти заднюю дверь, через которую, видимо, демон и пробирался внутрь.  
— Нужно было спросить у Катарины, откуда точно привезли жертву, — запоздало сообразил Магнус.  
— Вряд ли она знает точное место, — успокоил Алек, доставая стило и все-таки обновляя на руке руну невидимости. — Не волнуйся, эйдолоны не слишком любят выбирать новые места для нападения…  
Время шло, Магнус, не привыкший сидеть в засаде, дремал, прислонившись к плечу Алека. Так что когда тот его слегка толкнул, в первый момент даже не понял, где они. К тому времени уже стемнело и откуда-то издалека доносились обрывки слов и смех.  
Алек потянул из ножен клинок, Магнус принялся сплетать усыпляющее заклинание — для жертвы эйдолона.  
Через несколько секунд в потемках появилась парочка, целующаяся взасос настолько яростно, словно они два намертво склеившихся вантуза. Магнус многое видел в жизни, но попытки достать гланды в поцелуе в это не входили.  
— Кто? — одними губами спросил Алек.  
Магнус пожал плечами: глаза и у женщины, и у мужчины были закрыты. Логично — когда настолько широко растянуты лицевые мышцы, веки сами собой закрываются…  
— Разиэль, они же сейчас друг друга сожрут! — не выдержал Алек.  
— Засосут, — уточнил Магнус.  
В этот момент девица оставила в покое мужчину и обернулась на их голоса. Глаза знакомо сверкнули сиреневым.  
Магнус махнул рукой в сторону примитивного. Тот даже не успел сообразить, что происходит, как уже рухнул на бетонный пол в глубоком сне.  
Демон зашипел — красивое лицо исказилось, сразу теряя сходство с человеческим — и бросился назад, к выходу.  
— Не в этот раз, — с нескрываемым злорадством крикнул вслед Магнус, обездвиживая эйдолона магией. Они с Алеком достаточно набегались сегодня из-за него...  
Алек не брал с собой лук — в толпе он бы только мешал, — но и без него все закончилось быстро. Алек стряхнул с клинка остатки ихора, а Магнус склонился над примитивным, пробуждая его, когда в очередной раз позвонила Изабель.  
— Я подумала, что вы захотите пожелать Максу доброй ночи, — начала она, но в этот момент примитивный протяжно застонал, хватаясь за голову, и Изабель осеклась. — Пожалуй, я не буду вас отвлекать!  
Это было уже просто смешно.  
— Изабель, это не то, что ты подумала, — начал Магнус и, только сказав, сообразил, что так только больше убедит ее в обратном.  
— Конечно, — та фыркнула, — Магнус, что я, не понимаю, что ли! Вы так долго были заняты с Максом... не были вдвоем...  
В этот момент примитивный с трудом сел, с изумлением глядя на них, и Алек забрал у Магнуса телефон.  
— Подправь ему память, — напомнил он.  
Магнус не слышал, о чем Алек говорил с сестрой — пришлось все-таки вывести примитивного на улицу и стереть ему воспоминания о складе. Мало приятного, конечно, оказаться ночью на пустынной улице, не помня, как туда попал — но быть съеденным демоном все-таки, пожалуй, хуже...  
Когда Магнус вернулся, Алек убирал телефон в карман куртки и, судя по тому, каким сердитым и смущенным он выглядел, Изабель и ему высказала свои предположения о том, чем они занимались весь день.  
— Неприятно осознавать, что все думают, будто мы провели этот день занимаясь любовью, — признался Магнус.  
Алек вздохнул, но потом едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Это не смущало бы тебя, если бы мы и правда это делали.  
— Разумеется, — не стал спорить Магнус. — Это было бы справедливо...  
Алек всегда был за справедливость, поэтому Магнус даже не удивился, когда тот притянул его к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
